Ren's Heaven Or Hell
by Mina-Licious
Summary: Ren is having relaxation, but is this going to be a beautiful dream or a nightmare? Read and find out! please review!
1. Chapter 1

My fisrt FF! people please Read&Review! I really wanna know what you think!

well here it is, I hope you like it!

Michelle.

Ren was stressed and Yashiro knew it. While Ren was shooting for a drama, Yashiro had met Kyouko.

'Kyouko, Ren has been very stressed lately, surely you would help him, wouldn't you?' Yashiro smirked inwardly.

'Of course! I'll do anything to help Tsuruga-san!'

'Good, all you have to do is…' Yashiro whispered the last part of the sentence in her ear.

Kyouko blushed a dark shade of red, when she heard what Yashiro had said.

'Do I really have to do that, Yashiro-san?' she asked, wondering if there wasn't anything less embarrassing she could do instead.

'It'll sure help Ren relaxing, but if you don't want to help Ren relaxing..'

'No, no I'll do it!'

'Good, now how late are you done working? I'll send a car over to pick you up. In the car will be the supplies you will need, and the driver will first go to a groceries store so you can buy some food. I'm sure Ren hasn't eaten anything before you'll get there.'

'Arigatou, Yashiro-san!'

Yashiro walked back to the car waiting for him, to discuss the details with the driver so he would pick her up and get the necessary things. Thinking about all the things that could happen that night Yashiro giggled like a high school girl. ~What a wonderful world is this!~ he thought.

When he got back on the shooting location, Ren was waiting for him.

'Hello Yashiro-san, how nice of you to come back!' he said with a dazzling smile. 'Would you mind telling me why you weren't here when I finished shooting?'

'Ren I've found a form of relaxation for you tonight. It is coming to your house in the evening.'

'And surely Kyouko isn't in any way involved in this, is she?' again the dazzling smile.

'I'm not saying a thing Ren, you'll see it tonight.'

Ren walked away, towards his car. Yashiro-san ran after him to keep up to his pace.  
Ren dropped Yashiro off at his apartment and returned to his own. When he got home, he poured himself a drink and settled on the couch. After a couple of minutes, the bell rang and Ren got up to answer the door. It wasn't really a surprise to see Kyouko standing there with familiar groceries bags in her hands.

'Mogami-san, what can I do for you this beautiful evening?'

'Ano, Yashiro-san told me you were really stressed and I don't want you to get sick, Ren… AAAAHH ! GOMENASAI TSURUGA-SAN! I'M SUCH A BAD AND UN-'

Ren had tried to stop Kyouko from doing her dozega, but she just kept on going, she wouldn't listen.

'KYOUKO!'

'H-hai?'

'You can call me Ren Kyouko, I actually prefer Ren over Tsuruga-san.' He said with a wink.

'Hai, R-R-Ren.'

'I guess you want to use my kitchen, Kyouko?' Ren said her name, just for the feeling. It felt good.

'Hai! I brought ingredients for dinner.'

'You know where it is.' Ren went back to his couch to let Kyouko have the space in the kitchen. He turned the tv on. Not that he really watched whatever was on, he just wanted the noises of the tv so he could sneak back and watch her cook.

Kyouko didn't notice him standing there until he spoke very softly, almost like a whisper.  
'Kyouko, can I help you?'

She blushed but answered, 'Can you wash these vegetables for me? And after that cut them please.'

'Sure.' He got to work, he washed them with care, as a distraction so he won't look at her. After the washing he began the cutting, but couldn't resist one glance her way. When he took a quick peek he cut his finger. 'Aah!' he cursed.

'Ren! Hold your finger under the water, I'll get the first aid kit.' And she was gone. When she got back Ren still stood the same as she left him. He had frozen in place. When she grabbed his hand to lead him to the sink, he melted. It was her touch that melted him. His eyes had grown big as Kyouko cared for his wound. He had never expected her to be so precise and gentle. Especially with him.

When she had cleaned the wound and bandaged it she turned to Ren. He stood there watching her like she was a rare, exotic kind of diamant, which he treasured more then anything.

'A-are you o-okay R-Ren?' she asked with huge eyes from shock. He really, really wanted to kiss her and she didn't have any idea he wanted it.

'Um, Kyouko.. I.. I.. I can't deal good with blood..'

Well, what did you think? Pleasepleaseplease review!

Thank you!

Michelle.


	2. The Dinner and the Problem

here is my second chapter. i'm sorry if anything went wrong, but i don't really understand how it works. so sorry people!

Michelle.

'Um, Kyouko.. I.. I.. I can't deal good with blood..'

'Don't faint Tsu-.. Ren, don't faint! Just lay down on the couch for a while. It'll be gone soon.' His excuse actually worked. It was a good thing he could lie so easily plus the fact that he is an actor. He knew exactly what to do. He walked to the couch while Kyouko got back to the cooking.

While he lay down on the couch he thought about how everything could or would end if he confessed to Kyouko tonight. He wants to be with her, he wants her to be with him. Every morning and night. Always. He is just so afraid she turns him down. That she says she can't love. The most frustrating part is that he knows she can love, he knows it. And not just because he has faith in her. He had seen it in the way she had looked at him without even noticing it. But he certainly did. And h-

His train of thoughts was interrupted when she came out of the kitchen and walked over to him. 'How are you doing Ren? Are you okay now? Dinner's ready if you can you should pro-'

'I'm fine Kyouko, don't worry about me. I'm okay. Really' he smiled softly at her.

'O-Okay. Then I'll get everything from the kitchen' she blushed tomato red from his smile. It was like the smile he smiled at Mizuki in Dark Moon. The smile in which you saw how much he loved her. But why would he smile like that at her. She is just a plain kohai. Right? She began doubting herself, which she of course didn't tell Ren. But he could definitely see something was wrong.

'Itadekimasu!' Ren said, watching her while eating slowly.

'I-Itadekimasu.' Kyouko repeated, with a slight stutter. Kyouko saw Ren watching him and eating slowly. She wondered why he ate so slow. Didn't he like what she made for dinner? The thought terrified her.

'I'm so so sorry, you must not like the food, for eating so- '

'Kyouko, you know I like everything you have homemade. Do you hear me complaining now?'

'N-no. But you were eating slow, I figured you didn't like the food..' she looked down on her hands.

'I was eating slow because I was thinking about something I couldn't quite figure out. Don't worry about your food Kyouko, it's delicious. As always.' He smiled loving at her. How much he wished she would cook every day for him. How that would make him happy.

'Ano, Ren? Can I possibly help you with what you're thinking about?' she asked while shyly looking up to him.

'hmm, I think you can. But first lets clean up the table.' After they cleaned the table and kitchen, Ren sat down on the couch and Kyouko followed his example.

'What's it about Ren?' Kyouko asked with those familiar big eyes.

'Well, there is this girl I know. And she has sworn off love, but I know that she can love the man that is madly in love with her. She just won't admit that she also is in love with this man. Even though she is. What would you do to let her see that she actually is in love with this man, Kyouko?' he asked, wondering if she would understand the similar situations. But knowing Kyouko she probably wouldn't.

he laughed wryly in himself. As far as he could see she didn't saw the similarly things. Of course she didn't, she swore off love, she loathed the emotion en would be happy is she would never be in love or loved ever again. She did lover her friend Kotonami-san, or her precious Moko-san. But she was her friend and he was her 'respected' senpai. Just her senpai. he knew it was childish. But he thought 'life isn't fair'.

'I think… I.. he should.. she could.. I don't really know what I would do in that situation. Gomé Ren.' She blushed and looked down.

Ren couldn't stand it. How she was oblivious to his hints and his flirting. How she ignored the things he did especially for her. She just didn't see it or ignored it hard. Everything was frustrating him. He couldn't stand it. Not anymore. The perfect façade of Tsuruga Ren was gone, the perfect control of emotions and actions had gone with him. This was pure and true Kuon Hizuri. And he didn't think of his actions he just acted.

'Kyouko.' He saw that he had startled her. She looked with big eyes, shocked and confused at how he got so close to her without her noticing. She must have been really deep in thoughts. He smirked. His hand was at her chin lifting her face up to his height. The Emperor of the Night had made his way into his eyes and Kyouko saw it and feared it.

'R-R-Re-Ren?' she asked, stuttering because she didn't exactly knew what else to do. She feared what would happen to her if she wouldn't defend herself for the Emperor. He was really scary, but right now if she was not mistaken he looked at her with something in his eyes… was it.. could it really be…

Love.. ?

thank you fro reading every one! Please review!

Michelle.


	3. The Call

_**Jippiiee! Third chapter! You know it. Review is welcome, I hope you like the chapter and I don't own skip beat! **_

_**Michelle.**_

'_R-R-Re-Ren?' she asked, stuttering because she didn't exactly knew what else to do. She feared what would happen to her if she wouldn't defend herself for the Emperor. He was really scary, but right now if she was not mistaken he looked at her with something in his eyes… was it.. could it really be… _

_Love.. ?_

She was afraid of what was coming next. Would he kiss her? Would he seduce her? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. But she thought he wouldn't be stopped once he started. But did she wanted him to stop what he would begin..? This thought scared her. Wasn't she the one that had sworn off love? Yeah that's right, she had sworn off love. She couldn't love. Not even her sempai Tsuruga Ren.

'T-Ts-Tsuruga-san?' she asked with big eyes still wide from the shock of that one scary thought that had crossed her mind.

'Yes Kyouko?' It was still the Emperor in his eyes and Kuon wasn't ready to leave again. He wanted to play with this cute little girl. Make her his. And his only. He looked hungrily.

'W-Wh-What a-are y-you d-d-doing?' she asked. Obviously scared if not terrified.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers as he watched her intensely. Once.. Twice..

'Isn't it obvious my dearest Kyouko? I'm kissing you.' He said with his lips still slightly touching hers. One more lingering moment, before he finally really kissed her. First it was a soft, loving kiss. But it didn't last long before it turned into a hungry kiss. From his side. Kyouko was too shocked to say anything. Let alone do anything. He wanted her to open her mouth, let him inside. But she was frozen in place.

When she finally opened her mouth she felt his tongue slid in and explore her mouth with his tongue, tickling the roof of her mouth and nipping her lower lip. She didn't kiss him back but waited for the moment for him to pull back.

He did pull back, but to look at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut. As she waited for any other actions from his side. When there came none, she opened her eyes slowly to look at her respected sempai. She couldn't think. It was his gaze that left her brainless.  
She hated her reactions on him. She was the girl that swore off love! Then how could it be that her he could make her feel this way? She didn't want it! She really didn't! why couldn't he just let her be without love? She would have found it someday, on her own. Probably.  
Right..?  
_Focus Kyouko! You have to get out of this awkward situation! Think! What can I do? I don't know! Aarghh! Please someone save me! _

But of course, there was no one to save the poor girl. Or that was how she thought of herself. Ren was still looking at her in lust. And she was still thinking deeply. So she didn't notice him coming closer again. Until, she felt his breath on her skin and his lips against her ear. She shivered. It felt so good, but on the same time so wrong. She wanted it but also didn't want it at all. Teeth scraping along the shell of her ear.

_Yes. _ A gentle nip in her earlobe.

_Yes._ A soft moan in her ear.

_Yes. _ 'What are you thinking about, my love?' softly and huskily whispered in her ear.

_Yes. _ She wanted it. She just didn't admit it to herself. She had squeezed her eyes shut. _ Just admit to yourself that you want it Kyouko, you know you want it. You want him. Say it. Out loud. _

'Ren…' she whispered barely audible. 'Ren..' a little louder this time.

'Kyouko,..?' it was a question, he knew he was seducing her, he knew it and he wanted her to say it. He played the game without her even knowing she was participating in it.

'I want it, Ren..' she looked pained. She slowly opened her eyes to look in his eyes, she saw he had waited for her to say it. She slowly reached her hand to touch his cheek, his hair, and his lips. He opened his mouth and slowly took her finger in to gentle nip and lick it. Still watching her. She withdrew her finger from his mouth, reaching up and softly pressing her lips against his. This was all the encourage he needed.

He kissed her softly, gently forcing her mouth to open, which she hesitantly did. He slowly explored her mouth, plunging his tongue behind her teeth.

_*Bzzzzzzzzzzt* why does my phone ring right NOW? #$&$%%* _ _ cursing won't solve anything.. I have to pick up the phone._

'Ren.. ' Kyouko broke free from the kiss. 'Don't you have to pick up your phone?' a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. 'please pick up your phone, Ren. I don't wanna stand in any way of your reputation or work career.'

Ren pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. 'Ren… Ah, Yashiro-san.. how are you? Yeah, yeah.. Okay. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Yashiro-san.'

Ren looked back at Kyouko who was nervously fidgeting in her lap. 'Kyouko,…' he sighed, waiting for her to look up to him. When she finally did, with huge shocked eyes, he sighed again. Thinking that one phone call could actually ruin everything that had just happened. Why was it so hard to convince this girl? It was pissing him off. He finally had her so far as to say that she wanted him. She actually said it. And now they were back to the start. _Fuck it! I'm getting her, she WILL be mine!_ He walked towards her on the couched, settled next to her en pulled her to his side, with her head tucked under her chin.

'T-T-Tsuruga-san..? What are you doing?' she asked, wide-eyed.

'have you forgotten all that happened before the phone call Kyouko?'

'N-no, but.. '

'Cut it out, Kyouko, don't say you're sorry when you are not! Don't pretend like nothing happened, because it happened. And I think you even enjoyed it.' He pulled her away to smile at her, it was a shy smile for Ren. The words sank in and Kyouko realized what happened and what a big influence it had on their relationship.

'R-Ren..? do you like me, or are you just playing with me?' she asked him, looking down and silently begging for him to say he wasn't fooling around.

'Kyouko..' a sigh. 'would you please look at me?' when she did she saw honesty in his eyes. Anything he said would be true. She wouldn't doubt him.

'I am definitely not fooling around, or playing with you. Kyouko, can't you tell, I was and I am in love with you? Since I know it was you who I met all those years ago in Kyoto. The crying little girl in the open place in the woods. That little girl is the same girl that is sitting on my couch right now, and I am so madly in love with her. I am even jealous at everything that is nearer to you than I am. And I hate the sempai role you gave me. Because I had to behave around you and I couldn't express my feelings. I tried many subtle ways, but you were so oblivious! I even thought you acted oblivious on purpose. But then again.. you are oblivious to any man that shows you he is attracted to you. I didn't understand. But I guess I just needed to tell you the truth so, here it is. I just hope you won't break my heart'

The last sentence he said with a wry smiled which could be found also in his voice. And all this time he had watched her closely. He had seen the movement when she heard the word Kyoto, and seen her watch up to him when he was done.

He was surprised with what he saw. It was a mix of fear, hope and a glimmer of love. But of the last he was not sure.

_**I hope you enjoyed it all. Any review is welcome so please review. **_

_**Thank you guys!**_

_**Michelle.**_


	4. The Ride Home

_**Hellooo Readers! =D I'm soo thankful for all the nice reviews! Thank you all!  
I hope I live up to all of your expectations! **_

_**I do NOT own skip beat or any characters.**_

_**Michelle!**_

_He was surprised with what he saw. It was a mix of fear, hope and a glimmer of love. But of the last he was not sure._

His common sense began to rear his head, as he took in the situation with the façade of Tsuruga Ren. _Oh boy, this is bad. She is scared of me. But she did say she wanted me. That is a very, very good thing. _ He would ask her out on a date, maybe go undercover to a club or something. That was a good idea. In his house he would be really frustrated.

'Kyouko, would you go out with me tomorrow evening?' he looked hopefully at her. 'we can go to a club or something, but we should probably go undercover. Otherwise there will be way to many fans.' _And guys looking at my Kyouko. _He finished the sentence in his head.

'I would like to, R-Ren.' She looked away shyly and had bright red cheeks.

'We could ask Jelly to do our outfits and make-up. She would like to help us, I think.' Ren said happily. _ She said yes! We are going on a date, undercover! No one to recognize us. No one to interrupt. It's going to be great._ His thoughts wondered to everywhere. He looked at his watch. It was pretty late.

'Should I take you home or do you wanna spend the night here?' he was hopeful, but it wasn't in his voice.

'I guess you can better bring me home, otherwise Taisho and Okami will be worried.'

'Ah, I guess you are right. Come on then, I'll take you home.' He walked towards the door to put on his shoes and jacket. While Kyouko lingered a little while longer in his apartment, she didn't want to leave. But she would return soon enough. For her date. She got all warm inside and felt really happy. She still have to be careful. This was Ren, he wasn't playing with her, at least that is what he told her. She mustn't let herself fall in love, because she would get hurt again.

'Kyouko, are you coming?' Ren sounded worried from by the door. Seconds later she saw his head poked around the corner to see where she was.

'Come on, otherwise Okami-san and Taisho-san will be worried!'

'Hai' she jumped up to grab her coat and put on her shoes. _ If I linger any more, it would be obvious and he would see it! I have to hide it! What if he finds out! I would disappoint him once again, I'm such a bad person! _ In her head she was already scolding herself for being so oblivious. She was still in thought when he guided her outside and towards the car, downstairs. When he opened the door for her she noticed she was already by his car and no longer by his door.

'Eh…? R-Ren, how do we get down here?' she still didn't feel quite comfortable with saying his first name.

'We took the elevator, dear. And the rest we walked' he said with a wink.

_I guess I was too far away in my mind,.. _she blushed. _I shouldn't let myself wonder that far away any more_

'Kyouko, I could see you were deep I thought, I just guided you the right way. Relax you can let your mind wonder a little more if you want. We still have the ride to the Durama-ya'

_Ah that's right.. I can think when I lay in my bed. Keep focused Kyouko! _

'No, it's okay. I can also think tonight when I'm home.'

Ren couldn't stop it, he hid his eyes behind the bangs of his hair. _I wish you said home was my apartment. I want you to be with me Kyouko, all the time! I'm just too big of a coward to tell you what I feel. Gah! _

Kyouko saw the change in Ren.

'R-R-Ren, a-are you o-okay?' she asked hesitantly.

Ren looked up at her, with the fake smile and Kyouko cringed away.

'Whatever I did wrong I am very, very sorry! Please forgive me Ren!' she didn't dare to look at him, it would melt her if she did.

Ren relaxed, 'Kyouko, would you please look at me?' Kyouko looked up slowly, hesitantly and very careful. 'You didn't do anything wrong, dear. I just remembered something I had forgotten and it actually had already be done.' He smiled reassuringly. He saw the relief in her eyes and suddenly felt bad for letting himself slip away like that. _Wow. He really is a professional. He keeps absorbed with his work all the time. I wish I was more like him.. _

They arrived at Durama-ya, and Ren wasn't letting her go without a goodnight kiss, and the situation cleared up.

'Kyouko,…' she wasn't trying to get out, that was a good thing.

'R-Ren..?' she was still a little scared.

He grabbed her chin to turn her head towards his, as he came closer. 'I'm very deeply sorry for making you scared.' He looked deeply into her eyes as he slowly came closer to her. Only an inch from her mouth he stopped. 'I love you'

As he wanted to make the last inch disappear she came to him. He was very surprised. He was very willing to give her anything she wanted. If it was his heart, she already had it. If it was the breath in his lungs, he was willing to give it. And if it was his love, she could have it any time she wanted. He kissed her full of passion and as she slowly drew away he let her go. They were both breathless and tried to catch their breaths. He touched her full lower lip with his finger, then suddenly turned away.

'I'm sorry Kyouko, I can't hold myself any longer. I… I want you.. I want you too much.. but it is too soon.. I.. I know.. I know you don't want it… And I'm sorry I can't do it… I'm sorry I let you down… can you,.. can you please go.. ?' he sounded pained. And very angry. But this time, she wasn't scared.

'I'm sorry too, Ren.' She gave him one last quick kiss on his cheek. 'And thank you for tonight, I had fun.'

_**so what do you guys think? Was it any good? Please review! Any kind is welcome!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Michelle!**_


	5. The Gym

_**I wanna thank my friend Marit-san and of course all my readers, thanks for still reading my story and please review!**_

_**I don't own skip beat or any characters!**_

_**Michelle**_

'_I'm sorry too, Ren.' She gave him one last quick kiss on his cheek. 'And thank you for tonight, I had fun.' _

She merrily skipped into the Durama-ya. She stopped by the door of the Durama-ya and looked back one time, to take in as much as she could of the sight of Ren. Their eyes locked and they both smiled softly at each other before Kyouko turned, walked inside and closed the door.

Ren sighed. _My self control isn't that good as people think it is. I need to go.. I need to… that's it! _ Ren turned the car and drove home to get his clothes. He was going to the gym. Wanting to punch something he hurried and drove to the gym.

When he arrived at the gym, he asked if there was a private room with a punch bag. Throwing in his gentlemanly smile and seeing the receptionist melt in front of him, he thought of Kyouko as the lady lead him towards the private room. _How can it be, that I'm the most wanted male of Japan and I can't even make Kyouko melt..?_ _what does that say about my skills? Yeah exactly, I suck.. _getting in a more and more dark mood, he thanked the lady with another gentlemanly smile before changing in his kick box short and his gloves, taking his cell phone with him, in case someone calls him.

He was warming up with 4 rounds in the around the room. Stretching his muscles before he would actually start punching. All the while thinking about Kyouko and getting more and more frustrated. When he was done stretching and running. He started to punch the bag. Getting all sweaty and still angry.

Outside the room, there was a crowd gathering. A female crowd, watching the famous Tsuruga Ren kick boxing, in his sexy shorts, which hung low on his hips.

When Kyouko walked inside, she greeted the elder couple and asked if they needed any help.

'Kyouko we are fine, it isn't very crowded as you can see. you go do something for yourself.' Okami-san said.

'Thank you very much, Okami-san!' Kyouko said, while running up the stairs, a plan forming in mind.

Gathering her outfit and her cell phone she called Kanae. 'MOKO-SAN! I missed you sooooo much! Are you coming with me to the gym tonight? I want to punch something, because I saw that.. that.. stupid singer again today! And he was really, really annoying!' she in fact didn't see the singer Shotaro, but it was an good excuse.

'Kyouko, calm down. I can't go to the gym with you, I have to read a script. You go by yourself!' Kanae was pissed that the girl was asking her to go to the gym when she hadn't seen each other for a week. Not that she missed her… okay so maybe she missed the girl a little bit..

'hmm, okay, I'll go alone, I'm sorry for disturbing you Moko-san! Good luck with the script, bye Moko-san!' before Kanae could say something she hung up.

Kyouko ran down the stairs, bag in hand, screaming goodbye's to the elder couple. She grabbed her bike and cycled to the her favorite gym. When she got there, she changed into her outfit, a short and a matching top. She borrowed a pair of gloves and then she saw the crowd.

'oh he is soo handsome!' 'he is! and he is so good in kickboxing!' and other screams she heard. _What are all those girls looking at? And why are they screaming? Who is that man they are talking about?_

She got over to the crowd, and peeked in the room, and she saw her sempai, or her boyfriend. _ It's Ren! Well, maybe we can train together! That would be nice! _ She thought happily.

She opened the door, and when Ren didn't look up, she got in, closed the door and the curtains. Those girls didn't need to see her all sweaty. When she locked the door and cleared her throat he looked up. His eyes were darker then she had ever seen them and she drowned in them.

'Kyouko… what are you doing in here?' he asked, with a voice colored with surprise, wonder and even a glitter of happiness.

'I, uhh… I.. I came to train.. ' _and I wanted to punch something, but I don't think he needs to know that.._

'ah, okay, well there are two punch bags in here, but I think you need to stretch and warm up, before you start punching. If you want to we can also spar*..'

'uhh, I'll start stretching and warming up. Thank you.'

'Okay, just tell me if you want to okay?'

'Yes!' she started stretching her muscles and Ren watched in wonder. She looked so elegant and charming. She captured his heart before he even noticed her. She changed so much since he met her in Kyoto. She was a young woman now. Not a little girl.

He got aggressive again, because he couldn't protect her from that stupid excuse of an singer,… _Shotaro…_ he thought with venom in his voice.

While she began punching the bag, he also got back to punching. With of course glancing her away frequently. She was punching the bag with al she had. She looked severely pissed off about something.

After a while he sighed and said; 'Kyouko, if something is bothering you it's better to talk about it.'

'Like you talk about it, instead of punching a bag..' she said. He was shocked that she would say something like that. Wasn't she the dense Kyouko? What the hell… ? Kyouko, realizing what she said looked horrified.

'OH! That I said that! I'm SO sorry, Ren. Such an unworthy girl, I shouldn't be even worthy of knowing him…' the last part was mumbled because she was so ashamed of herself. She still looked horrified, but had the cute blush already up to her hairline and the dark aura appeared.

Ren chuckled. 'It's okay, Kyouko. We all have a slip up sometimes. And honestly, I don't mind. I want to know you, all of you, so please don't hold in.' he smiled sincerely.

She was a bit taken aback by that. _Did he really say he wanted to know me.. ? all of me? _She thought. She was shocked by what he said. And she was actually happy that he said it. If he wanted to know her, then he must really like her.. Right?

_**Woo, okay I'm not so sure about this chapter, so people please let me know your opinion so I can live up to your expectations! **_

_**I hope you liked it! **_

_**-Michelle.**_


End file.
